


Weather Delay

by NiteWrighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Mercy and Genji discuss the future, then enjoy the present.





	Weather Delay

It never really bothered Mercy before that Genji’s room in Nepal sat in a building that hugged the cliff face, but she had to admit, it made her a bit nervous now. Rain and hail were pounding down, the bells that hung outside the door leading to the walkway rang in the onslaught of water and ice. Just beyond the little wooden walkway bordering the house was a wet and icy void of deep gray-blue. Doubtless this weather was arriving as a muggy monsoon down in the valleys, but up here it was freezing, dangerous, something that could wash away mountain paths and easily cut cold through to the bone. And something that was keeping the orca from picking them up, as well. She shuddered and pulled the Shambali robes Genji had lent her closer around her. They were soft, brightly colored, and tied off with a sash that featured that geometric omnic script that took most humans hours to translate to binary and then translate to their own language.

She looked over her shoulder at Genji, tending the little stove in the room. He was wearing Shambali robes as well, his armor hung up and drying alongside her valkyrie suit. His mask was off, allowing him to blow at the embers of the stove. The thinness of the air at this altitude lent itself to smaller fires, but before long a kettle was whistling and Genji was filling two small cups with hot water. Mercy’s eyes trailed around the room. It was pretty bare, which was to be expected with his years of traveling and him moving most of his belongings into her apartment at the watchpoint, but necessary bits of furniture and a few decorations remained. It was her third time in this room, and by far the most amount of time she had spent there. She knew emotionally, he had more or less moved on from this space, yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was an intimacy, a vulnerability to being here. Nepal had healed him in a way she never could, and being here now, being a part of his life now, granted her a certain surreal warmth..A heady scent of tea lingered with the smell of incense in the room as Genji rose to his feet and stepped alongside her, holding a cup out to her. She took the cup, letting it warm her fingers. He watched the rainy void with her in silence for a few moments.

“Any word from Zenyatta?” said Mercy. Having peeled out of her rain-soaked valkyrie suit a few minutes before, she wasn’t wearing her halo comm and biofeed. 

Genji shook his head, “Not since he entered the temple,” said Genji.

Mercy studied him a little as he looked out at the rain. “Something’s bothering you,” she said, tilting her head slightly.

“I think they’re going to ask him to lead the Shambali,” said Genji.

“That’s wonderful!” Mercy perked up but then caught herself at Genji’s unchanged expression, “But…?”

Genji seemed to snap out of a haze and shook his head. “It _is_ wonderful,” he said, “They honestly couldn’t ask for a better leader. He could probably carry out Overwatch’s mission with them better than he could with Overwatch…”

“…but it would also make him a target,” said Mercy, touching his shoulder.

Genji smiled a little, “He can handle himself—and he’d have us watching his back, and Talon doesn’t have their best assassin anymore…” 

“But he would have to distance himself from us to preserve the Shambali’s reputation,” Mercy guessed. 

Genji gave a small nod. “Which, is fair, naturally,” Genji conceded, “And the fact that it would be a good choice is a sign that what we’re doing is working.” He looked back out at the rain.

“But you would miss him,” said Mercy, smiling.

“Of course,” said Genji, “I’ve long accepted that I wasn’t his only student and that I wouldn’t be his last. He’s always felt the need to travel, to help strangers. This is a chance for him to instruct the Shambali to do the same. It never seemed fair to have him stuck at Gibraltar… but I suppose…” Genji trailed off, “I suppose it’s what his leaving would _mean._ ”

Mercy tucked her hair back, still slightly damp from the rain. “That we might actually live to see the mission finished and Talon ended,” said Mercy.

Genji startled slightly. “I never thought we would—” he started.

“We both think it all the time, Genji. I think _most_ of us came to terms with the idea that we would die fighting Talon when we answered the Recall,” she smiled a bit sadly, “We’d fight of course, we do everything in our power to make sure that doesn’t happen, to make sure there’s always someone to stop Talon. And we’ve been lucky—” she brought her hand up and gently brushed her thumb along the line between his skin and cybernetic jawline her fingers trailing under his chin, “But we’ve had enough close calls to know that’s a very real possibility.” 

Genji brought his hand up and held her hand there against his face, her fingers warmed by the teacup. Mercy leaned some of her weight against him and he brought an arm around her as he sipped his tea. 

“What does the future look like to you?” asked Mercy.

“I always had an idea of what _your_ future looked like,” said Genji, “Angela Ziegler saves the world, of course.”

Mercy smiled a little. “But you?”

“I don’t know,” Genji mused, “Possibly an advocate for the Shambali… even with Talon gone, the world will still need to heal… but I’ve never been one for speeches and ceremony.” He seemed thoughtful for a while. “We can’t let Overwatch persist after its time, but we can’t leave a vacuum of power, either. If I could find a way to help governments and people restructure and transition…” He trailed off and glanced at Mercy, who was looking at him wide-eyed, “What?”

“Nothing that’s just…” Mercy smiled, “You’re… showing a lot more foresight than people had after the Omnic Crisis. After the Petras Act, even. You’d be saving the world too.”

“Well, I think Overwatch will be saving the world, we just need to make sure it _stays_ saved,” said Genji, smiling, “Can’t let you carry that all alone.”

Mercy chuckled a little. “I hope you like hosing down bedpans at refugee camps,” she said a little wryly.

“As long as I’m hosing down bedpans at refugee camps with _you_ , I’m happy,” said Genji, grinning.

Mercy snorted and sipped her tea.

“That is the one thing I’m sure about—I mean, about the future,” Genji added. Mercy felt his hand at her side give a slight squeeze, “No matter what the future looks like, I want to be there with you.” 

Mercy turned her head and planted a kiss on Genji’s cheek. They held eye contact for a few brief seconds as she pulled away, maintaining that eye contact even as a cold breeze blew through, then it was like a coin dropping.

_Oh right. time to ourselves._

The combination of the weather and altitude meant they had at least a few hours alone, the remoteness of Genji’s room at Nepal and the sense of impending change with Zenyatta’s meeting with the other current heads of the Shambali had briefly eclipsed the sense of intimacy of Mercy being in a space Genji had previously only kept to himself. They broke away only briefly, Mercy quietly setting their teacups down on Genji’s small dresser and Genji shuttering the doors to that rainy void shut, shutting out the cool grey light with it and leaving only the warm orange and yellow lights of his candles, lamp, and stove. He turned to look at her then and smiled at the sight of her in Shambali robes. They were thick and heavy, designed to protect against the cold of the altitude, but they didn’t swallow her completely. Rather, their weight hung off of her form, gliding down the swell of her breasts and rolling down her wide hips and having a flowing, painterly shift to them. The rich yellows and oranges were an echo of the amber and gold highlights of her Valkyrie suit, but combined with his associations of ease and comfort with the Shambali. 

She looked like home.

“What?” she smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” he said quietly. 

She fidgeted with her hair slightly, grinning, before stepping toward him and wrapping her arms around him. “ _You’re_ beautiful,” she said trailing kisses along his cybernetic jaw. He snickered at the tickle of her lips and pulled her in close. She smelled like citrusy disinfectant, gardenia soap and the ghost of caffeine, combined with a warmth of skin and the musk of Shambali wool that rendered the odd combination intoxicating. 

For them, the transition from speaking to physical intimacy wasn’t jarring—due to the demanding nature of Overwatch, the long periods of anxiety and separation, and their own years of longing and tension, there was a constant latent desire for physicality—not distracting, not overbearing, but _there—_ a memory of skin-on-skin that seemed to act like strong eddy, one the both had to keep their minds distanced from or else they would find their consciousness spiraling around it painfully distractingly until they forced themselves to snap out of it. But there was nothing to snap them out of it here, and no desire to.

There was a deliberate slowness to it at first, Genji nibbling on Mercy’s bottom lip, Mercy’s own fingertips teasing just underneath Genji’s own robes to the skin of his shoulder. It was a few brief moments of “ _yes, we have all the time in the world,_ ” a lie they rarely ever got to tell themselves. Genji’s organic hand wove into her still-damp hair while his cybernetic hand trailed down the length of her spine. His hand hesitated at the small of her back.

_You can be romantic,_ a quiet, sensible voice at the back of his head told him, _You can be romantic and take it slow. You don’t have to grab the ass right awa—_

He grabbed her ass. Because it was wonderfully curved and sculpted with just the right amount of give and, well, it was there. Her breath caught in his mouth briefly, a sound between a short laugh and a hiccup escaping her as he pressed her closer against him. Even in the tightness of his embrace she managed to slip the Shambali robe from his shoulder and glide her knuckles down his ribs.. Every little moment of distraction from the thought of her in days past was percolating through his consciousness now. She was here and in his arms and she was sliding his robes off of him, and her hands were tracing along skin and cybernetics. He loved the steadiness, the purposefulness of her hands—Surgeon’s hands, sure and strong, but gentle. Every touch, every trace and squeeze, set him in the moment. He missed being touched by her, and he missed touching her just as dearly. He had to return the favor. His organic hand slid down her neck from her hair and found the hem of her robe. His thumb ran along the hem as his arms loosened around her, and his hand slid beneath the fabric. The corners of her mouth pulled up in a smile, half-breaking their kiss and she fell back slightly, not away from him, her arms were still around him, dragging him with her as she staggered a few steps back at his touch. He followed, fell, with her. Her back went flat against the wall as they continued kissing, his other, prosthetic, hand fumbling at the skirts of her robe, easily getting lost in the swathes of fabric until they found the warm skin of her inner thigh and trailed upward.

Mercy suddenly snorted, her trail of kisses along his neck and collarbone stopping briefly. 

“What?” said Genji, pausing. 

“He’s _glaring_ at us,” said Mercy with a smirk, looking over his shoulder.

“He—-?” Genji said in question but he noted where her eyes were looking and looked over his shoulder at the photo of himself and Hanzo back when they were younger. Hanzo was indeed glaring. Genji wondered if Hanzo ever took a picture where he _wasn’t_ glaring. Genji chuckled as well. “Sorry,” he said, breaking apart from her just to briskly step over and set the framed photo face down. By the time he had turned around again, Mercy had undone the sash securing her Shambali robes and the weight of the cloth had let them fall open as the sash fell to her side in aheap. The motion didn’t expose her completely, but left a column of pale skin trailing down from her neck to her panties, her breasts only barely covered by the increasingly shapeless robe. She looked like a high priestess from a Pre-Raphaelite painting…. or maybe the cover of a trashy fantasy novel—he honestly didn’t mind either way. His own robe wasn’t even on his upper torso at this point—his organic arm completely bared while the sleeve barely hung on to the forearm of his prosthetic. He shrugged it off as he stepped toward her. She smirked as he closed the distance between them again and set his prosthetic arm against the wall she was leaning on. She bit her lip at the slight caging-in of his gesture before putting a hand on the side of his face and kissing him as his organic hand once more slipped past the fabric of her robe, which fell away with only the slightest touch.

“You’re cold,” his voice broke their kiss as his thumb flicked over an already-peaked nipple.

“At 4500 meter elevation in monsoon season? Shocking,” said Mercy before her breath shortened as his organic hand slipped down her torso and into the front of her panties. He lowered himself slightly, kissing her collarbone on the way down before taking her nipple into his mouth and tonguing it as his prosthetic arm slipped around her waist, making her arch her back off the wall slightly and angling her hips to accommodate his fingers slipping and searching against her folds. 

“Let me just…” she hooked her thumbs in her panties’ waistband at the hips and shimmied them down so that they were stretched tense between her parted thighs. He quickly took advantage of the freer movement of his hand, now able to angle it as his thumb found her clit. Her breath shortened at the pressure of it. She raked her fingers through his black hair as he continued nibbling, kissing, and sucking at her breasts. His fingers stroked against her folds for a few more moments, slicking themselves up before he gently slipped two inside her. She gave a sharp inhale through her teeth as she felt his fingers press at her interior. He worked her clit with his thumb for a few moments, managing to flick it at an angle that made her hips jump slightly. They both snickered before her breath shortened and shuddered again at his fingers pressing against an anterior wall within her. He smiled, his mouth breaking from her nipple briefly briefly as he watched her head tilt back and her shoulders bunch up as he worked at her.

“Genji—” her breath hitched and he felt her heating up and tightening around his fingers. She should have been putting more of her weight against the wall behind her but instead she slumped forward, her arms squeezing clumsily around his shoulders and her breasts pressing against his chest as her legs tensed and she muffled a moan into the skin of his shoulder. He circled her clit with his thumb and then worked a little harder, feeling her fingernails scratch between the metal of his prosthetic arm and his bare skin as his fingers pressed and stroked hard within her. More than a few crude jokes had been made about installing a vibration function on his prosthetic arm, but truth be told, he liked the feel of her on his skin. He knew there was very little difference in regards to sensations of heat and pressure with his prosthetic hand, and his time with Zenyatta had taught him to regard his organic and prosthetic body parts with equal value, but the preference for his organic hand when it came to pleasuring Angela was almost unconscious…well the shuriken loading mechanism was also a factor, probably. He wondered briefly if he was being selfish—after all, if there was a chance to make her feel even better, why wouldn’t he take it? Especially when she was like this—all knock-kneed and heavy breaths and sighs against his skin and blonde hair falling in her face. But then he figured probably neither of them would be able to take him seriously if he got a modification like that, and god forbid it went off on a mission—

Angela’s orgasm clamped down on his fingers then, and her breath puffed warm against his neck in a shuddering cry, snapping him back to reality as he quickly had to readjust the grip of his prosthetic arm around her back as the force of the orgasm rocked through her legs and put more of her weight against him with a jerk of her hips. He stroked his thumb hard over her clit and dug in a bit deeper with his fingers then. Her hips spasmed again and he maintained a steady stroke of his fingers within her to keep the waves of pleasure bucking her hips going. He didn’t really keep track of how many more jerks of her hips occurred, he simply let himself get lost in the warmth and pleasure of it, in the sounds she made as she came, over and over again. Her legs were shaking, her breath was shuddering, and her weight was completely slumped against him as she came down from the crest of it. Her arms wrapped around him tight and her breathing steadied as his fingers sipped out of her.

“Was that all right?” he smiled, licking her from his fingers.

She snorted. “Are you serious?” 

“I mean the screaming orgasm only tells me so much—“

Mercy was laughing, “I wasn’t _screaming—_ “

“Okay fine, but you were _right next to my ear,_ ” said Genji, snickering.

“Oh for—“ she rolled her eyes, pushed off the wall and grabbed his wrist, leading him over to his futon on the floor. He plopped down on the scarlet sheets, leaning back slightly and looking up at her. Her eyes widened and a red flush crept across her face as she noticed the bulge of his cock straining against the heavy cloth of his Shambali robes. He smirked as she perked up and realized she was staring, and then she glanced off, trying to compose herself.

“Don’t look so smug,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“My face is just like this,” said Genji, still with that insufferable grin, “It’s the scarring. Tragic, really.”

“Of course it is,” said Mercy, flatly. 

“So are you going to come down here or are you going to stand there pouting?” asked Genji, grinning.

“I’m willing to stand here ‘pouting’ all night if you’re going to continue being smug,” said Mercy.

“No you aren’t,” said Genji tilting his head.

Mercy pursed her lips.

“Try me,” she said, folding her arms under her breasts.

“Fine.”

Genji continued sitting with an infuriating calm about him despite what was clearly a raging erection. A few seconds passed before Mercy silently cursed his years of meditation, shoving her panties down to her ankles, stepping out of them, dropping down on her knees and bringing her arms around his shoulders. “I swear, sometimes you can be the most insufferable—mmh—” Genji started kissing her neck as she straddled him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Genji’s voice was soft and raspy. He could be self conscious about it at times, but she _loved_ the reverberation of the cybernetics in his neck.

“Mm,” she glanced off, knowing if she melted now he would be a complete ass about it the rest of the night. Still, her hands fumbled at the sash at his waist, finally managing to undo it and push the remaining cloth of his robes apart.

“And brilliant,” he planted a kiss at her sternum that came dangerously close to motorboating 

“Pfft,” she scoffed. She felt his cock brush at the inner side of her thigh.

“And I would deeply appreciate it if you turned around,” he said, nuzzling her collarbone slightly. 

“If I turned around?” said Mercy.

“I mean—If you want to do it facing each other, I’m more than willing—just, we’ve done it like that the past couple times and I figure…”

Mercy snickered. “All right,” she said, bringing herself up slightly and shifting around on the futon so that her back was to Genji. She shrugged her robe off completely and tossed it aside, just to glance down to see Genji’s hands snaking up her ribs to grasp her breasts. She felt a kiss on her back, just to the right of her spine.

“What is it with you and my moles?” she said, looking over at Genji as he kissed up her back. 

“I like your moles,” said Genji, trailing kisses up her spine as his prosthetic hand traced at her pelvis, trying to position her hips right.

“Let me just—“ she looked down and took ahold of his cock. A little huff of breath catching escaped him and she felt herself heat up and go slick all over again, “Just going to…” she rubbed the head of his cock against her folds a few times until, with the slightest shift of his hips, he slipped inside her. Only halfway.

“Nnf!” a noise escaped her.

“Are you all right?” he said, slightly alarmed.

He nearly moved to pull out but she caught her breath and said, “Ach du— _Commit_ , Genji.” 

“Well if you insist,” he said with a shift of his hips and he managed to push deeper into her, pushing another sound out of her that sounded roughly like “NFGAH!” 

Genji burst out laughing. “What was _that?!_ ” he said.

“That was your fault!” said Angela.

“Was it bad?”

“Well… no, it was good, but—Ngh!” 

Genji shifted his hips and her back arched and breath shuddered.

“You know I’m going to spend all night trying to make you make that noise again, right?” said Genji.

Mercy just snorted and Genji pressed his forehead against her back, chuckling. Another “hah!” escaped her as his own laughter managed to make her quite aware of all the angles his cock was pressing against inside her.

“Still good?” said Genji. She tried to steady her breathing before shifting to a position where she could easily rock her hips but he filled her so tightly that the slightest movement made her breath catch or puff out of her. 

“Good,” she managed to say, trying to grab what scraps of composure she could, “This is goo—Nnh!” 

Genji was still grasping her breasts, only now his fingers tweaked and squeezed at her nipples. She felt another kiss at her back. 

“Genji…” she could only manage to say his name before he started shifting his hips, gentle at first, stroking and striking at all the angles she could have ever wanted with thrust after thrust. She’d rock her own hips as well and feel his hands slide down her torso to guide her movements. A sighing moan escaped him as she dipped harder than her previous strokes and she thought a bit smugly to herself _“See? Two can play at this game”_ before thinking _“Wait, it’s fucking—two playing at this game is literally the point.”_

Then his arms tightened around her and his thrusts intensified, before he pressed forward with his whole torso against Mercy’s back.

“Angela…” his voice was half-pleading, “Can we—“

“Mm—“ she leaned, maybe collapsed forward—he didn’t even bother pulling out of her all the way as they both repositioned themselves so that she was on her hands and knees on the mattress. He fucked her from behind, his movements rocking through her whole body.

If there was one upside to the cybernetics it was that doggystyle wasn’t nearly as hard on his knees as it used to be.

He smirked as Angela went from hands and knees to elbows and knees, ecstatic cries falling out of her with each thrust. Genji allowed himself to get lost in the motion of it, to close his eyes and let himself feel her inner walls squeezing his cock spasmodically as their hips crashed hard and deep into each other. He glanced down and trailed the back of his finger along her spine, smiling at the two moles on her back as his hands found their grip at her hips to keep hitting the right angles just so. 

As he watched her back and listened to her cries, he couldn’t help feeling a little proud of the decision. The moans and gasps she was making alone were setting him on the cusp of coming, but he was more than willing to stay at that crest, even if it took some focus with the gathering heat and tightness within her. If they had been fucking in their usual manner, there was no way he would have lasted this long, not watching her tits bounce and head jut back—

Her orgasm hit him like a tidal wave he hadn’t bothered looking at then, blindsiding him. Once again she was clamping down on him hard, only this time it wascombination of a squeeze on his cock and a near birdlike cry from her that made him come hard inside her. 

He grunted and buckled forward, trying hopelessly to keep the rhythm of his thrusts but only getting more staggered with every squeeze of her walls.

“Ange…Angela…” he could barely manage to finish her name, with the last few thrusts before slumping all of his weight on top of her.

“Mm?” She all but collapsed under him. They turned on her side and she felt him wrap his arms around her, his cock sliding out of her, pearly with their cum.

“I love you,” Genji wasn’t sure if the words fell out of him on instinct or if he meant to say something more poetic and was simply incapable of forming cohesive thoughts in the afterglow, but it was the thing to say, as it always was.

“I love you too,” she said softly.

“Stay with me,” he squeezed her a little closer and she smiled.

“Always,” the word left her as a sigh.

A long silence passed between them, enjoying the shared warmth of skin on skin that defied even the metal of Genji’s prosthetics. They laid there contentedly. 

“Actually Genji, I kind of need to pee,” she said, after a few minutes.

“Oh. Of course. Bathroom’s downstairs,” said Genji, readjusting himself so that his voice wasn’t muffled into her back as much.

“Right,” said Mercy.

“But… I mean… once you’re done… _Stay with me,”_ said Genji, attempting to summon the same gravitas his words had several minutes earlier.

“ _Always_ ,” she said with equal gravitas.

They snickered together and listened to the rain and hail fall heavy on the roof.


End file.
